


Play Pretend

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [17]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Nux, Cute Nux, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nux Lives, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Slit Lives, The wives theach the War Boys things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux heard the scuff of boots against he rocks before he saw his lancer drop down to sit next to him, their shoulders brushing together for a moment before Slit leaded back on his hands, one arm around<br/>Nux as their legs still pressed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Pretend

\---

"Star bright, star, uhmm," Nux trailed off with a frown, he couldn't remember the ret of the words that had been taught to him by one of the wives - the sisters, now - but he could remember enough about the positions of the lights in the cold night sky to be sure that he was actually looking at a star and not one of the far off planets and satellites he had been told about. 

The air around him was cold, with no one about the cold seemed to grow and seep in to his bones. 

Nux heard the scuff of boots against he rocks before he saw his lancer drop down to sit next to him, their shoulders brushing together for a moment before Slit leaded back on his hands, one arm around  
Nux as their legs still pressed together. 

They both looked up in to the sky before Slit shivered minutely,"Why 're you out 'ere, Nuts?" he muttered. 

Nux grinned, "Makin' a wish on the stars." he told the shorter Boy, his lancer simply snorted, shuffling closer to Nux's side.

"Oh Yeah?" the lancer asked, "You think it'll come true then?" His tone may have been mocking but Nux could see amusement in the shorter Boy's eyes.

"Yeah, course." Nux told him, leaning in to the arm at his waist. "You're here now, aintcha?"

\---


End file.
